


One Night

by RovingRomy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Dark Nest Trilogy - Troy Denning
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Smut, serious this is just a multi chapter fic of fluffy porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovingRomy/pseuds/RovingRomy
Summary: The one night that Jacen and Tenel Ka get to spend together during The Joiner King





	1. Chapter 1

Tenel Ka’s fingers toyed with the belt on her robe, making sure it wasn’t tied too tightly. The mirror in front of her was still a bit foggy, having caught the steam from her shower, but she could see enough to start pulling the pins out of her hair, letting it flow down her back in loose waves. Usually she didn’t care much what she looked like, letting her attendants do whatever they pleased in regards to her clothes, hair, and makeup. But tonight… tonight it mattered.

She turned toward the door, leaning back a bit so that she could see Jacen, standing by the window, his back to her. Biting her lip, she watched him for a long moment, before turning back to the mirror.

Deep breath in. Deep breath out.

She was nervous.

Not about the eventual act itself. No, though it surprised her, she found as she thought about it that she had absolutely no nerves at all about the actual reason he was here, in her quarters.

It was Jacen himself she was nervous about. Particularly, the fact that she couldn’t tell if he was nervous or not.

She couldn’t feel him.

At different points in the evening, during dinner, while they were walking together to her room, while she was in the shower, she had prodded at their connection, and been met with a wall each time.

It made her feel uncertain. And that was something she _hated_ feeling.

What if he didn’t want this? What if he wasn’t stuck on what they’d almost had when they were younger the way she had been for so long? What if he was only doing this to get the ships?

Looking at her reflection, Tenel Ka allowed herself a moment to wish that she were younger, that they were kids again. That she had done things differently.

She shook her head, giving herself a sharp look in the mirror. _You can’t change the past. Stop dwelling._

Another deep breath.

The fact that she couldn’t get a read on what Jacen was feeling through their connection, that she had no idea how he felt about what was about to happen, had her stomach tied up in knots. It made a part of her want to hide in the bathroom and not go out into the bedroom where nothing but uncertainty waited.

But she was never going to find out _how_ he felt if she stayed in the refresher all night.

Giving herself one final, decisive nod, she turned, walking toward the door.

Leaning against the door frame to her room, she saw Jacen, still standing in front of the window. He’d taken off his boots, but nothing else, and he was rocking back and forth on his heels as he looked out the window.

The sight calmed her nerves a bit. It was something she remembered him doing a few times when they were kids, rocking on his heels when he was nervous, and a small smile came to her face as she remembered the boy she had fallen in love with so long ago.

“Jacen,” she said, her voice low.

He turned to look at her, a somewhat forced lopsided grin on his face. But when his eyes actually met her form the look disappeared, his jaw dropping and his eyes glazing over. “Um… hey.”

Jacen Solo looked absolutely gobsmacked, and Tenel Ka, who usually never cared much about what people thought of her physical appearance, felt herself flush as a warm glow spread throughout her chest at the look on his face.

The room was dark, lit only by the moonlight coming in through the windows. It struck him with an almost ethereal glow as he moved closer to her, stopping in front of the foot of the bed. “I’m feeling a little overdressed,” he said, laughing weakly.

“Then take something off,” she countered, pushing away from the frame and walking toward him.

He let out another weak laugh, one of his hands moving up to rub at the back of his neck. His gaze shifted to the ground, and Tenel Ka felt those knots tying themselves back up in her stomach.

“Jacen,” she said, her voice blunt, but quiet, as she walked toward him. “What’s wrong?”

His eyes shot up to meet hers, his brow creasing, but she couldn’t tell if it was in confusion or irritation. “Nothing’s wrong.”

“Then why can’t I feel you?” She stopped just inches in front of him, knowingly stepping into his personal space. She tried not to let the warmth coming off of his body distract her as she looked up at him, her lips so close to his chin. He looked down at her, their noses almost brushing together, and out of the corner of her eye she saw his hand raise from his side, almost reaching out for her. For a brief moment she thought he was going to touch her, to grab at her, to pull her body to his, but instead his hand just hovered in the air for a few seconds before dropping back to his side.

“I… um… I don’t-”

“Through the Force,” she clarified, her voice practically a whisper. “Our connection.”

Jacen’s mouth snapped shut, his eyes moving to a space above her head.

“Why won’t you let me in?” she asked, pushing herself up toward him, toward his lips, just the slightest but. She was careful not to touch him, was hoping that, with the energy she could practically feel vibrating off of his body, even without being able to feel him through their connection, he’d close the distance between them. But instead he just sighed, looking at his feet.

A feeling of cold washed over Tenel Ka as she dropped back on her heels. She stared at his chest for a moment before backing away from him, pulling at the belt of her robe, tightening it. “You don’t have to do this, Jacen,” she said, her voice at a more normal volume, pushing any feeling out of it completely. “I’ll give you the ships.

She couldn’t look at him, feeling so stupid standing there in front of him in a silk robe with a skimpy nightgown underneath. She felt childish and foolish, a silly queen standing in a ridiculously oversized room with a ridiculously oversized bed, covered in frivolous and absurdly expensive silks. What he must think of her.

Her gaze remained glued to the ground, but she could hear him moving toward her. "Tenel Ka,” he whispered, his voice pained.

It was the sound of his voice that had her looking back up at him, stunned at the emotion she heard there. The look on his face matched the strangled quality of his voice, twisted up in a sort of frustrated grief. “It’s not… I don’t…” He sighed, running his hands down his face. “I do want to. You have no idea how much I want to. How much I’ve always wanted to.”

She didn’t ask him _why_ , or what was wrong, she simply watched him, biting the inside of her cheek, trying to keep her emotions in check. Jacen stepped closer to her, almost as close as she had been to him a few moments before. “I was gone for a long time.”

The reminder of him being gone, of thinking he was dead, made her feel like her heart was breaking all over again. She’d tried so hard not to think of it, to focus on the fact that he was back, because thinking of anything else was too painful.

“I know,” she finally said.

“I can’t- I don’t know how to tell you… everything. I can’t tell you everything.” He was ducking his head, trying to catch her eye, and when she finally let him she saw the fear there, the pain, the frustration. And she understood.

Suddenly, she felt her connection with Jacen open up. Not completely, but enough. After so long, she could feel him again. She could feel his trepidation, his nerves, his fear. She could feel how he felt about her. How much he wanted her.

And even though she knew it wasn’t everything, she could feel what he was telling her. _This is what I can give you. Is it enough?_

Tenel Ka blinked back tears at the sensation of being able to feel him again, stepping into Jacen, her hand going to his shirt as she slowly began to work on the clasps, opening them up one by one, her eyes on his. He had that sort of glazed look again, his gaze locked on hers as she worked. One of his hands reached out, lightly grasping at the end of her robe’s belt for a bit before pulling, just the slightest bit. The knot came undone and the the robe fell open, revealing the silk nightgown beneath, so thin it was almost translucent. It ended at the top of her thighs, just barely covering her, and hung from two thin, flimsy straps from her shoulders.

They stood there, looking at each other, his shirt and her robe hanging open. She was focusing on the things he was sending her through their connection, and on sending her feelings back in return. She took one more small step into him, still not touching, but not even an inch away from doing so. Jacen’s head dropped, almost to her shoulder, but not quite, and she could feel his breath in her neck, in her ear.

Leaning up just a bit, she turned her head toward his. “Jacen,” she whispered into his ear. “Touch me.”

She could hear him taking in a deep breath and swallowing as his hands moved, slow and shaking, toward her. They landed on her waist, a light touch at first, and then firmer, sliding down toward her hips. He let out a shuddering breath, turning his face into her hair. Tenel Ka let out her own breath, his name on her lips as her hand slid up his chest.

Jacen’s hands slid up her ribs, brushing over the sides of her breasts on their way up. He dragged his fingers over her collar bone on each side before flattening his hands against her shoulder, pushing the robe away. It slid down her arms and fell into a heap on the flower.

She couldn’t help but gasp at the feeling of his fingers on her skin, burying her face in his shoulder. His hands moved over her shoulders, then back. One of his hands reached up, tangling in her hair as he cupped the back of her head, the other hand sliding down to flatten against the small of her back, pulling her into him. He tugged lightly at her hair, pulling her head back so that he could finally meet her lips with his.

Their connection flared up like a flame, and Tenel Ka almost whimpered in relief. Her hand pressed against his chest, feeling his heart beating rapidly beneath her palm. Jacen’s palm ran over her body restlessly, slipping along the silk of her night gown as his other hand clenched in her hair.

Pressing herself against him, Tenel Ka pushed against his chest, propelling him back toward the bed. They stumbled backward, Jacen’s hand grasping at her back, her ribs, cupping a breast and squeezing gently before sliding down to her hip, clutching the bottom of her nightgown between his fingers.

The backs of his knees hit the bed and he lost his balance, falling to sit on the bed, Tenel Ka standing over him. He looked up at her, his hands still wrapped around the soft silk, revealing the curve of her hip. His other hand ran up her opposite thigh, sliding back and stopping at the curve of her backside. His chest was heaving, and she could feel him through the Force, how frantic and overwhelmed he felt, and she calmed her breathing, sending soothing feelings back to him.

He grinned up at her, this time a full, genuine grin, and tugged at her nightgown. “I like this.”

“I’m glad,” she responded, one corner of her mouth turning up into a smirk. “The ‘seductive lingerie’ section of my wardrobe doesn’t see the light of day, or night, in this case, much. Or ever.”

“So this is just for me, huh?”

Her eyes softened and she stroked his cheek and then moved up, running her hand through his hair. “It always has been.”

The stunned, awed look returned for just a moment, and then he was grinning again, his eyes sweeping over her body. “Well, I would hate for all those scraps of lace and silk to never get to leave the closet. We could do a fashion show later. You know, if you want.”

She chuckled and his grin grew, and suddenly Tenel Ka felt young again. Like she was doing something she was supposed to do a long time ago.

Jacen’s fingers loosened, letting go of her nightgown, and he slid his hands around to grasp at her thighs. He leaned forward, burying his face in her stomach, taking in a deep breath and turning his head to rub his cheek against the silk. He stayed that way for a long moment, with her hand still in his hair, holding him to her.

His hands started sliding up her legs as he pulled back to look at her, dragging the nightgown along the way. He was able to push it up over her breasts, then she pulled it off the rest of the way, dropping it to the floor beside her.

Tenel Ka was no longer worried about how she looked. The way Jacen’s eyes swept over her body, down and back up, lingering on her face, made her feel more beautiful than all of the finest silks in the galaxy ever could.

“Tenel Ka,” he whispered, his fingers stroking her sides, and then over, tracing a path from her navel to the hollow of her throat and back. His other hand found its way to her breast, fingertips caressing the swell at the bottom. Again he leaned forward, his cheek pressing against her skin this time. “You’re so beautiful.”

The feeling of his skin against hers started to overwhelm her. She could feel her heartbeat thundering against her chest as Jacen’s fingers crawled over that spot, pressing his hand against her so he could feel it, too. His head turned, lips coming into contact with the skin of her stomach.

Their connection was buzzing at an almost fever pitch, the feelings and sensations tangling together, intensifying every touch, every sound, and every feeling. She pushed at his shoulders, looking down to meet his eyes. They were both panting, their chests heaving, effected by the emotion swirling between them just as much as the physical sensations.

She took in a breath, trying to calm herself, squeezing the edges of his shirt in her hands before pushing them back, the shirt falling down his arms. When it fell to his wrists, Jacen flicked it off, dropping it on the floor next to her nightgown.

Her eyes traveled over the expanse of his chest. They hadn’t had much opportunity to see each other in any kind of state of undress when they were young, but she was certain the scars she saw scattered over his skin hadn’t been there then. She knew where they must have come from, and she had to fight back tears at the thought, her fingers tracing over the marks that created an unfamiliar map over his skin.

“Hey,” he said, his voice a low murmur as his hand came up to stroke against her jaw.

“I missed you,” she said without hesitation, bringing her eyes to his.

Jacen grabbed her hand, pulling it from his shoulder and pressing a kiss into her palm. “I missed you, too.” He left another kiss in her hand, a longer one this time, breathing her in. “Thinking of you… it got me through so much.”

Tears filled her eyes as she looked down at him. His eyes traveled over her body again, his hands reaching out to stroke over her arms, pulling her forward. His fingers drifted over the sensitive skin where her left arm ended, curling around it, and she gasped, not used to feeling anyone’s touch there.

She moved forward into his lap, her legs at either side of his, squeezing his hips. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close. As she slid forward she could feel him against her, through the material of his pants, hard and wanting. A high pitched moan found its way out of her throat as she moved against him, his hardness pressing against her where she was wet and aching for him.

Tenel Ka grasped the back of his head, bringing their lips together in a messy kiss as she moved against him, desperate to feel him. His hands slid over her back holding her close, doing his best to move with her, already breathless at what he could feel from her through their connection.

Her fingers ran through his hair, stroking over his shoulder and down his chest, settling on the buckle at the waist of his pants. Jacen broke away from her lips, gasping as she worked to divest him of his last bits of clothing, watching her hand work for a moment before bringing his lips to her neck, peppering it with kisses before focusing at the spot where her shoulder and neck met, sucking the skin into his mouth. She cried out at the feeling, losing focus of what she was doing, her fingers becoming clumsy.

It took some time, Tenel Ka’s fingers fumbling over the buckle as Jacen’s fingers and lips ran over her skin, making her head foggy and her limbs feel like jelly. Finally, though, he kicked the last of his clothes away from his feet, and they closed their eyes, sinking into the feeling of the way their skin felt pressed together, the way he felt pressed into her, her wetness sliding over him where he was hot and hard.

Her eyes opened as she moved back on his legs, sliding off of him. His eyes followed her, confused, until she planted her hand on his thigh, spreading his legs apart and sinking to her knees between them. Jacen’s eyes widened, his jaw dropping open as he watched her, his hand clutching the sheets beneath him.

She looked up at him, her face lit by the moonlight coming in between the curtains, and he stroked his fingers over her cheekbone, her jaw, down her neck. Tenel Ka smiled, turning her head to leave a kiss on the inside of his thigh before moving forward.

Her fingers stroked the length of him with a whisper of a touch as she watched his face. He was watching her, his expression almost pained, and she could feel the pure want flowing through her from their connection. She hooked her fingers, running them along the underside of his length, eliciting a desperate moan. Her thumb circled the tip and then she leaned forward, taking him into her mouth, curling her tongue around him.

This wasn’t something she had any experience doing, so she was relying on Jacen’s reactions, watching his face closely, listening to the noises he made, and focusing on their connection. She could feel the waves of pleasure rolling off of him, hitting her low in her stomach, making her need for him so much more intense. Her hips started moving against nothing, desperately seeking out something to touch her or fill her.

She looked up, an intense shot of desire going through her at the way his head was thrown back, mouth hanging open as the most amazing sounds came out of it. He must have felt it, because he looked down at her, his eyes hazy with lust.

Their eyes locked as she slid her mouth backwards, her lips wrapping around the tip and sucking as she flicked the underside with her tongue. Jacen cried out, one hand tangling into her hair, the other hand reaching out behind him to support him as he leaned back, his hips lifting into the air just a bit.

Tenel Ka closed her eyes, focusing on what she felt flowing through their connection. Her skin felt like it was on fire, hyper sensitive, and she found herself moaning every time it brushed against his. She could almost _feel_ his pleasure in her body, between her thighs, and had to resist the urge to touch herself, instead digging her fingers into Jacen’s thigh, savoring his groan.

She’d gotten so lost on the wave of sensations, the feeling of him filling her mouth, that she took a moment to register that he was tugging at her hair, pulling her head backwards.

“Tenel Ka,” he breathed out as she released him, his hand clutching her cheek. She looked at him, taking in his state: sweaty, breathing heavy, eyes wild, hair messy and sticking up in all directions. The throbbing between her thighs was causing a constant, desperate ache within her, but she couldn’t ignore the soft feeling that seeped into her as she looked at him, leaning her head against his knee to watch him.

His fingers skimmed over her jaw and her lips before moving back to run through her hair. “Jacen,” she murmured. They watched each other for a long moment, eyes soft and searching.

“Tell me what you want, Jacen,” she whispered, turning her face into his thigh so her breath would float over his skin.

He swallowed hard, his hand trembling. “I want to be inside you.”

Her smile was hidden as she placed a lingering kiss into his thigh. She stood, and Jacen’s hands went to her hips, pulling her close as she lowered toward him. Jacen backed up a bit on the bed, making enough space to bend his knees, his feet pressing into the mattress. Tenel Ka knelt over him, meeting his eyes for a moment before pressing her forehead to his, slowly taking him into her.

Their connection practically sizzled around them, and for a moment Tenel Ka felt like she couldn’t breathe. Her hand clutched at Jacen’s shoulder, and she was vaguely aware of the way his arms were tightening around her. She buried her face in his neck, trying to catch her breath.

After a long moment, she pulled back, meeting Jacen’s eyes. He looked how she felt : overwhelmed, amazed, and stunned. The world around them was hazy, blurring together into nothing until it was just them, alone together in the middle of an ocean of feeling.

He kissed her, his hands clutching at her face, and she kissed him back, pushing him down against the mattress. When she pulled away to look down at him he grinned at her. It was his usual, boyish, lopsided grin, and suddenly he looked so much younger, like the years and the pain had suddenly melted away.

Bracing her hand against his chest, she pushed herself up, watching him as she settled over him. She started moving, slowly at first, using the hand against his chest as leverage. Her eyes slid shut as she let herself glide into their connection, feeling her mounting pleasure combine with his as she started to move with more confidence, circling her hips as they met with slow, deep thrusts. She could feel his legs behind her, tensing as he braced his feet against the bed, giving himself more leverage to push up into her. Her head fell back as she listened to his moans, her hair falling over his legs.

“Jacen,” she breathed out at the feeling of his hand sliding up her stomach. She looked down at him, running her hand up his chest to rest over his heart, feeling it beating as hard as hers. It was something she could almost hear through the Force, their hearts beating together in perfect rhythm, and she was pretty sure Jacen could hear it, too. His gaze locked on hers and he whispered her name with a tone of wonder.

Tenel Ka closed her eyes to focus on the feeling for a moment, but was jarred out of it when she felt Jason moving. She opened her eyes to see him bracing his hand behind him and pushing himself up.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” she asked, her voice breathless but confused.

“Nothing,” he replied, sitting up fully, readjusting his legs, causing her to slide a bit further down on him. They both let out a breath at way the angle changed, getting lost in it for a moment. “Nothing’s wrong. I just… I want to be close to you.”

One of his arms wrapped around her, pulling her into him, the other stroking over her cheek before sliding through her hair to cup the back of her head. She pressed her forehead to his filling with a feeling of warmth and contentment.

_This is the way it’s supposed to be._

The thought came to her head suddenly, without warning, and a part of her hoped that it hadn’t made its way through the connection, while the other part of her hoped that it did, and that he felt the same way.

Jacen took in a breath, letting it out slowly. “I know,” he said, his breath dancing over her face as he spoke.

He took her face in his hands, kissing her forehead as he thrust into her, determined and deep, and she cried out, burying her face in his neck as she clutched at his shoulder, her nail’s digging in, her hips starting to move with his again, driven by the overwhelming need to feel him.

One of his hands wove its way into her hair, his hold on the back of her head gentle, while the other flattened between her shoulders, keeping her close. Their skin slid together as they moved, their sweat mingling, just as their feelings and sensations were through their connection. She could feel his lips on her neck, her shoulder, the side of her face. “Tenel Ka,” he whispered into her ear.

She pulled back to look at him, her vision hazy, but his face was in perfect focus, a shining beacon.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” he whispered to her, the naked emotion on his face taking her breath away.

Her hand brushed his hair back from his forehead, looking into his eyes as she said, “So have I.”

Jacen groaned, pressing his forehead against her collar bone. The physical pleasure, the raw emotion between them, and the way it was all swirling together in their connection, getting lost together so that it was no longer his pleasure and her pleasure, but _theirs_ … it was becoming overwhelming, making it hard to breath, the rest of the world around them growing fuzzier and fuzzier.

His hips started to snap into hers harder and harder, his hands pulling her as close as he could, pressing her body into his. Tenel Ka could feel the tension coiling low in her stomach, arching her back against his legs as she let out a series of moaning whimpers. She could feel his thighs getting tenser and tenser as his moans grew louder. Her hand pressed into his chest, marveling at how warm his skin was, and she let out a keening cry, feeling how close they both were, her muscles starting to clench around him.

Their connection exploded into a bright, blinding light as they clutched at each other, their bodies trembling. The sensation shot through her body, starting where they were joined, moving through her stomach, and then spreading through her limbs, white hot fire lighting up her nerve endings as she cried out, her voice going horse as she whimpered his name. She could feel him spasming inside of her as she pulsed around him, his whole body stiffening as his grip on her tightened. She could feel it through the Force, his elation, the bliss that clouded his mind, the same thing that was happening to her.

She collapsed against him, her cheek against his shoulder, her hand wrapped around his bicep. His hands were shaking against her back, his face pressed into her neck. Despite how overwhelmed she was still feeling, a strange calm settled over her, feeling warm and safe with Jacen’s arms around her, their bodies pressed together, his trembling hands starting to stroke through her hair.

_Stay here with me._

Her eyes shot open at the thought, her mind hoping against hope that he hadn’t heard that through their connection. His hands continued to move through her hair, his lips planting kisses along her neck and shoulder, nothing about his movements, his breathing, or his presence in their connection giving any indication that he had picked it up.

Tenel Ka breathed out in relief, her fingers stroking over a scar on his shoulder. He hummed at the feeling of her fingers tracing the long-healed wound, and she felt sadness flare up in their connection, followed by a more warm, happy feeling.

“You okay?” he asked, finally pulling back to look at her, pushing her hair back.

She smiled at him, nodding. "Are you?"

“Are you kidding me?” he asked, a wide grin stretching over his face. “I’m great.”

The eye roll she gave him was almost second-nature, and he laughed, pulling her with him as laid back against the mattress. She settled over him, sliding off of him to rest at his side, her head against his shoulder, her arm draped over his chest. Closing her eyes, she focused on the senses and feelings around her. The sound of Jacen breathing, the feeling of his heart beating beneath her hand, the sensation of his fingers running up and down her back, the smell of the sweat mingling with what was just the familiar smell of _him_ , their connection buzzing pleasantly in the afterglow.

A sense of contentment settled over her that made her heart heavy. She had thought she was content on Hapes, playing the role of Queen Mother, doing her best to make her world a little better. She knew she wasn’t happy, that happy was something that had disappeared years beforehand, back on Myrkr. But contentment… she though she had at least had that.

She knew now that she hadn’t. Not really. There was a difference between 'content’ and 'just not miserable’. She’d had the latter. And she’d convinced herself that it was good enough.

That was something she knew she wouldn’t be able to do anymore. Not after this.

“Hey. What’s wrong?” Jacen’s voice broke through her thoughts, his hand tracing circles over her back.

“Nothing,” she mumbled. “I just…” she looked up at him, seeing his concerned expression. “I just don’t want this night to end.”

His expression melted into a quiet smile. “Neither do I.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jacen’s embrace was warm and comforting. Usually, even when she was sleeping on the cot on the other side of the room and not the enormous bed, Tenel Ka often felt lonely in her quarters. The room always felt large and dark around her, her bed cold and empty. Her whole life had been lonely since she became Queen Mother, but during the day it was something she could ignore, with suitors hounding her, politicians wanting her time, and her guards never far away. While that created a feeling of isolation all it’s own, with people around she could at least pretend that she wasn’t quite so alone. That wasn’t something she could do at night, when it was just her in that huge room, with only the blankets to keep her warm.

Having Jacen next to her, his arms around her, his chest rising and falling under her cheek, it made her feel like all of that had been chased away. And her heart broke as she remembered that it could only be for one night.

Tenel Ka shifted, looking up at his face. It was smooth, peaceful, any lines that existed from the stress of the day had vanished. He looked so much younger in his sleep, and she was hit with a powerful jolt of nostalgia as she remembered the boy he used to be, the girl she used to be, how much simpler life was when they were young.

She couldn’t help but scoff at herself, thinking that their lives while things like the fight with the Shadow Academy and the loss of her arm were happening were simpler. There was no doubt that as a Jedi Knight in training their upbringings had been far more chaotic than most. But they were able to be together, in whatever way that was. They didn’t have to worry about the treachery of the Hapan court, of the rules of her role and how they impacted their relationship. She could just run off with him to help with whatever danger was threatening the galaxy, instead of being tied to her throne.

They could have more than just one night.

A feeling of slight annoyance started to creep up in her chest as she watched him, irritated that he was sleeping through their night together, but a more sympathetic part of her realized that he probably didn’t get an opportunity to rest like this often, at least with everything that was going on in the galaxy. She wondered if he’d really had any time to truly rest at all since he returned from the Yuuzhan Vong.

She pondered Jacen’s life for a few more minutes before she realized that her throat felt dry and she was quite thirsty. Slipping out of Jacen’s grasp, she wrapped her robe around her, tying the belt as she watched him turn to his side, his hands seeking her out before settling back down. It brought a small smile to her face, the way his brow had furrowed, his arms reaching for her even in his sleep. She closed her eyes, remembering the moment and tucking it away in her memory.

Her footsteps were silent as she walked to the refresher, grabbing a glass from the counter and filling it with water. She downed it all in one go, surprised by exactly how thirsty she actually was. Putting the glass down, she looked at herself in the mirror, slightly shocked by what she saw.

Tenel Ka looked far more relaxed than she had in a long time, the usually ever-present line between her brows gone and her mouth no longer looking tired from either her frequent frown or her usual forced smile. Her hand flew up to the space between her neck and her shoulder, fingers running lightly over a round, purple mark there, her eyes widening when she realized what it was.

_Jacen had given her a hickey._

She had a _hickey_.

Her cheeks turned pink with a light blush and she found herself giggling, sounding much younger than she now was, younger than she had ever sounded, really, at the thought of it.

Her fingers continued to trace the mark, her eyes watching them move over the bruised skin, when she saw Jacen appear behind her.

“Hey,” he said from the door, a tired grin on his face. The sheet from the bed was wrapped around his waist, held together with his left hand, leaving his chest and arms bare. She didn’t even try to hide the way her eyes roamed over his body as he came closer. He shuffled toward her, trying not to get his feet tangled up in the bottom of the sheet. When he finally reached her his arms wrapped around her, his face turning into her hair as he took a deep breath. “The bed is cold without you.”

“I was thirsty.”

He tsked at her. “Getting out of bed during our one night together,” he teased, dropping a kiss on her shoulder.

“I am not the one who fell asleep,” Tenel Ka countered, raising a brow as she met his eyes in the mirror.

“Fair point,” he whispered into her ear, making her shiver.

His lips traced a line down her neck as one of his hands pulled at the knot keeping her robe in place, letting it fall open. “Let me make it up to you,” he said, his breath  dancing over the skin of her shoulder.

Jacen brought his hands up, sliding the silk robe off of her shoulders, revealing her body to both of their gazes in the mirror. He moved back a bit to let it fall away from her arms to the floor, the sheet wrapped around him dropping a moment later.

Tenel Ka’s eyes were drawn to his hands where they rested at her shoulders, stroking the skin there before moving down her arms, one hand sliding around stump of her left arm, caressing the skin there gently, while his other hand traveled the rest of the way down her right arm, twisting their fingers together when he reached her hand.

They stayed like that for a moment, swaying slightly as they watched each other in the mirror. Jacen smiled at her, a soft, lopsided grin that made a comforting warmth spread through her chest.

He turned his head, taking her earlobe between his teeth. A surprised gasp left her, causing her chest to heave, and her right hand jumped from his to reach behind her, tangling into his hair. His hands moved up, high on her sides, sliding down at an agonizingly slow pace, his fingers sweeping over the swell of her breasts on the way down. One of his hands settled against her hip, the other moving back up, stroking the skin stretched over her collar bone.

She was only able to keep her eyes open the slightest bit, watching him as he ran his finger tips between her breasts and down to her stomach, where he flattened his hand and pulled her even closer. “You were beautiful when we were younger, but now…” he let out a heavy breath, shaking his head as his eyes moved over her body in the mirror, from where his hand rested low on her stomach up to her face. “You’re perfect.”

The blush that started to creep up her chest was almost startling. Tenel Ka spent a considerable amount of each day receiving compliments from her suitors; handsome, dull men waxing poetic about her beauty. None of it ever had any impact on her. She had never cared about how she looked, so compliments about her appearance meant little, especially when they were coming from a bunch of sycophants who would be praising her beauty even if she was a Hutt. And she was sure that, considering the absence of her left arm, there were at least a few of them who actually thought of her that way.

But to hear it coming from Jacen, to hear him telling her she was beautiful while his eyes were caressing her body, it was something that made her knees go weak and her stomach flood with heat, a sensation that was multiplied by the feeling of his breath hitting her neck with his words and the desire she could feel rushing out of him through their connection.

His hand flattened low on her stomach, his pinky stroking up and down, coming close, but not close enough, to where she was throbbing for him, where she needed his touch. Her eyes met his in the mirror and she saw his smirk. He knew exactly what he was doing.

“Don’t tease me, Jacen,” she whispered, swallowing hard as she arched against him, trying to get him to move his hand downward.

“I liked it before,” he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. “When you begged me to touch you.”

“I am the Queen Mother,” Tenel Ka countered, trying to keep some strength in her voice when all she wanted to do is whimper. “I do not beg.”

“Fine, then,” he responds, sighing dramatically. “When you _asked_ me to touch you. In that breathy, needy voice.”

“I am the Queen Mother,” she repeated. “I do not ask. I demand.”

Jacen’s eyes darkened at her words, his hand stilling for a moment. He turned his face into her neck, and she watched carefully as his eyes drifted shut, his lips leaving a trail of light, soft kisses up the column of her neck, gentle in a way that was odds with the growl in his voice when he said. “Then demand me. Order me to touch you.”

She lifted her head, meeting his eyes in the mirror. His gaze was locked on her, dark and intense, and she could feel his heart beating rapidly against her back, his chest rising and falling with his heavy breaths. Taking a steadying breath of her own, she raised an eyebrow, watching him as she said, in the most regal tone she could muster when her legs were trembling with need, “Touch me. That’s an order, Jedi.”

A deep groan escaped from his throat, one that she felt right down to her toes, as he buried his face in her shoulder, his hand stroking a slow path from her stomach down to where she was wet and desperate to feel him. Her eyes followed its path, finally rolling back, her eyelids drifting shut as Jacen’s hand disappeared from the view of the mirror, pressing into her clit with firm circles. Her hips bucked into his hand, and she could feel his desire for her against the curve of her lower back as she moved.

His hand moved down slightly and, in sync with his intent, she widened her stance, allowing him to slide two fingers into her. She arched into his touch, trying to get him to move faster, but he kept the movement of his fingers slow, his other hand moving from her hip, drifting over her skin to squeeze at her breast, his forehead pressed to her jaw, his breath coming out in hot puffs against her neck.

“Jacen,” she whimpered, hoping he could feel her desperation through their connection. She could feel his, through the Force and through the ways his legs were shaking against hers. It was making the tension inside of her build to a fever pitch, into something she knew his fingers alone wouldn’t be able to sate. A moan left her throat as she brought her legs closer together so she could stand taller, the angle of his finger inside of her changing. She pushed her hips back and up, coming into contact with him where he was hard for her, savoring the groan she felt ripple through his body. Shifting up a bit more and trying not to get distracted by the sharp jolts of pleasure shooting through her at the change of angle and the way her stance caused her to tighten around his fingers, she did it again, harder this time, hoping he would get the hint.

He did. The hand at her breast was suddenly gone, pushing at her back between her shoulder blades, urging her to bend just the slightest bit, his fingers still moving inside of her. Tenel Ka braced her hand against the counter, sighing at the feeling of Jacen’s lips at the small of her back. He trailed wet kisses up her spine, burying his face in her neck as his hand joined hers on the counter, their fingers tangling together.

Only then did he remove his fingers from her, and even though she knew what was coming, that she was most definitely getting what she wanted, an unbidden whimper of disappointment came out of her mouth. The feeling of smug satisfaction that she could feel coming from Jacen would have been irritating if she weren’t so desperate to feel him inside of her.

He thrust into her slowly, and just as it had before, their connection sparked, the pleasure they were feeling flowing back and forth between them. Tenel Ka took a deep breath, her fingers tightening around his, as he pulled back out, moving back in almost languourously, making her grunt out in a frustrated, almost indignant sound.

The feeling of his control breaking was something she knew she’d savor for a long time. Jacen fell forward, his other hand catching him on the counter, his chest pressing against her back, as his thrusts became slightly faster. She pushed back against him, setting up a rhythm that soon had her nails digging into the back of his hand.

Tenel Ka was lost in it, the feeling of Jacen’s lips moving against her neck, planting soft kisses and mouthing silent endearments, his body moving against hers, inside of her, their connection making their pleasure and desire bind together into one overwhelming sensation. She didn’t think it could feel any better, until Jacen’s hand, the one that wasn’t grasping at hers, left the counter, sliding over her stomach and down, fingers once again pressing into her clit, working at her frantically that was almost at odds with the steady pace of his hips as he drove into her.

She gasped out his name, pushing back against him hard, squeezing him inside of her as she reacted to the sudden increase of sensation. Jacen felt it through their connection, she was certain, and he moaned, loud in her ear, his other hand coming to rest against her stomach, his arm wrapped around her, as he pulled her back, standing up straighter so that she was leaning back against his chest.

Her eyes drifted open, and for the first time since he had entered her, she saw them in the mirror, moving together, their faces twisted up in ecstasy. His hand moved up to her ribs, holding her closer, and the feeling of it sliding against her sweaty skin charged her nerves, made sensitive to everything Jacen was doing to her body, everything she could feel from their connection.

His eyes were still closed, his forehead pressed into the crook of her neck, his now constant moans muffled by her hair. Tenel Ka, on the other hand, couldn’t take her eyes off of the image in front of her, fascinated by the way it made her need skyrocket, increasing the pleasure she was already feeling to heights she hadn’t thought possible.

She reached down to where his hand rested high against her ribs, holding her to his chest, and tangled their shaking fingers together. Jacen pulled his face away from her neck, pressing a lingering kiss to her cheek. Something in their connection seemed to shift. The powerful feelings of lust and pleasure flowing back and forth between them was still there, growing hotter and brighter by the second, but beneath it was something softer, though just as urgent, and it made her heart pound even harder in her chest.

“Tenel Ka, I…” he said, trailing off as his mouth opened and closed silently, unable to give word to what she could feel through their connection.

“I know,” she breathed out, her head rolling back against his shoulder as she squeezed at his fingers. Jacen let out a shaky breath, one that almost sounded like a sob, one hand gripping her fingers while the other one started working her faster, even while his hips maintained their steady rhythm. Her lips trailed kisses down his jaw, pressing her forehead against where she could feel his pulse pounding in his neck.

Her moans became higher, more desperate, until they were a combination of small screams and needy whimpers. She could tell Jacen was as close as she was, his groans taking on an almost whining quality. Their connection was practically throbbing around them, growing hotter and hotter every second until finally it burst into that bright, blinding white light that they had experienced before as the tension that had coiled low in her stomach released, the blazing pleasure of both of their climaxes, the heat from their connection pouring through them, coursing through her body, running up her spine and down to her fingers and toes. His name left her lips with a sobbing cry, followed by gasp after gasp of pleasure as she felt him spasming inside of her, his hand tightening around her ribs as he stiffened against her back, his fingers still working her through her orgasm. She felt his moans vibrate through her skin, adding to the sensations running through her, until he all but collapsed against her, catching himself with both hands on the counter.

As the sensations began to ebb, Tenel Ka ignored the fatigue that was quickly taking over her muscles and turned around in Jacen’s arms, ignoring the awkward angle of his body, bent over the counter, as she pressed herself against him, wrapping her arm around his back. Jacen stayed mostly still for awhile, only managing to turn his head to nuzzle her neck, his breathing still heavy. Eventually he was able to stand, legs still a big shaky, and pull her completely into him, his arms going around her and holding her close.

His fingers ran through her hair as she rested her cheek against his chest, willing her heartbeat to slow down. Internally she balked at any sort of idea that Jacen Solo had ruined her for any other man, knowing that the female-driven cultures of both sides of her family probably contributed to how affronting she found the idea at least a bit, but if she was being honest, it wasn’t entirely wrong. She had never been able to establish a connection as strong as the one she had with Jacen with anyone else, so she knew that, at the very least, she’d never have sex with anyone that was nearly as good as the sex she’d had with Jacen. But for the first time she might have been willing to admit, to herself if to no one else, that she’d never had any intention of taking anyone to her bed that wasn’t Jacen Solo. Not when she was a teenager, not after she had become Queen mother, and certainly not now.

And the sex was only part of the problem. Even if sex wasn’t an issue at all, Tenel Ka knew that there was nobody else who would capture her heart the way Jacen had. There simply wasn’t anyone else in the whole galaxy for her.

Finally admitting that to herself, that was sure she was wholly and completely in love with him, knowing for certain that he felt the same for her, should have been a joyful moment, but it wasn’t. If anything it made that pit of loneliness that had been a part of her since she took the throne, since she had lost him, grow.

There was only one person in the galaxy for her, and she could never be with him, not in any way more permanent and meaningful than they had now.

So she tightened her arm around him, pulling herself as close as she could, closing her eyes tightly and hoping for the night to never end.


End file.
